


Dangerous When Bored

by Excellency



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excellency/pseuds/Excellency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted listing my beloved cat Remo as the author because everyone knows I don't write slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous When Bored

"Ow!" Blair's protest rose in pitch as he glared up at Jim. "Stop pushing, it's not in yet!"

"If you'd get your hand out of the way, it would be."

"If my hand wasn't there, you wouldn't even be close, man."

"I felt it go in," Jim insisted.

"Well, I'm down here and I say it didn't." Blair shifted slightly, reaching further with his left hand. "Nope, still not there. Wiggle it around again."

"I think I can tell if it's in." Jim's voice had a cross, superior note Blair didn't like much at all.

"What, by instinct? It's not like you were born knowing how to do this, you had to rent a video." He twisted his neck further. "Damn, I can almost see it. Shift sideways a bit."

"If I do that we'll lose it completely."

"I'm about to anyway," Blair muttered under his breath.

"I heard that. You wanted to be on the bottom, Sandburg, you telling me you're having second thoughts NOW?"

"It looked easier in the book," Blair practically whined. "Other guys do this all the time, how hard can it be?"

"Those other guy have a lot more practice, too. Ever think of that?" Jim craned his neck sideways and peered down at Blair, an impatient crease between his brows. "I told you I'd never done this before."

"There's a first time for everybody," Blair said sullenly. "I don't think we're doing that bad for the first time."

"It's going to be the last time if you don't move a little and let this slide in where it belongs." Jim shifted slightly to the left, grunting with effort. "There, is that it?"

"Almost," Blair panted, pushing back himself. "It feels close...."

"Next time... huh... I am propping up a mirror.... urgh.... so I can.... see it.... aha!"

"It's in!" Blair crowed simultaneously.

"Damn, it really **does** fit." There was something close to awe in Jim's tone.

"Told you it would," Blair said smugly. "Is this great or what?"

"I like it," Jim admitted. "I gotta tell you, Chief, I wasn't too sure at first, but it does work for me." He slapped Blair on the back as he rose. "Good job, Blair."

"I knew we could do it, Jim. All it takes is patience." He smiled and held up his hand to be pulled to his feet.

They both stepped back to survey the newly mounted glass-paned french door, its hinges shiny where the pin had skidded around the leaf and knuckle before the barrel aligned.

"This is really going to make the place look better," Jim said contentedly. "That curtain was getting on my nerves."


End file.
